Various garments have been suggested which involve elastic elements to provide a resistance to an activity which would require the swinging or bending of the arms and/or legs and/or body. Generally, such elastic elements are elastic cords or bands which are separate from the remainder of the garment, but are otherwise attached to the garment or the elastic elements are in the form of elastic panels which are integral with the remainder of the garment. Examples of such garments described in patents are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,546, 5,176,600, 5,186,701, 5,201,074, 5,306,222, 5,570,472, 5,700,231, 5,727,254, 5,708,976, 5,720,042, 5,737,773, 5,745,917, 5,819,322 and 5,839,122. Additional disclosures of such garments are found in various U.S. patent applications, namely, Ser. No. 840,917, filed Apr. 25, 1997, and Ser. No. 08/892,669, filed Jul. 14, 1997.